


missed you

by junesangie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Car rides, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Rain, Rainy Night, Romance, Ten is whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, endless descriptions because i can't help myself, set during the pandemic, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesangie/pseuds/junesangie
Summary: taeyong was planning on a peaceful, undisturbed drive tonight. rain dripping down the windows, three of his members resting in the back, quiet save the few people still out this late.he just wasn't planning on this.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	missed you

**Author's Note:**

> it is i, mars. i now offer to you my second work: a taeten oneshot! i hope you all like it <3

Taeyong stops the car.

He knows it’s late. And he knows that the road leading home isn’t getting any shorter. Well—maybe not now. Not if he keeps stalling like this. Like the guy on the sidewalk can somehow unlock his car doors with telekinesis and just climb into the passenger seat.

He looks behind him, over his shoulder into the backseat. Johnny, Mark, and Jaehyun are all cozied up together, blankets thrown across the space available from moving the seats. Taeyong makes a mental note to thank Taeil for helping out with that, since he has no idea how he did it, even after watching four times in a row.

What the hell, he thinks. With as loud and friendly as they are in the daytime, they won’t mind someone else coming back with them.

Unlocking his own door, he deliberately takes the keys from the ignition, stuffing him in his pocket before finally stepping out into the road. It’s mostly empty, due to the warnings and such, and though they’re in the middle of a pretty heavy rain, it shocks him to see who’s standing there, red umbrella held close over a dark-haired head as a few people hurry around the still figure.

He’ll be soaked when they get back in, but he just can’t take his eyes off the other.

“Tennie?”

“Hey…”

He isn’t smiling, like usual. Taeyong can swear he feels the dye dripping off his hair already, as well as the color from his cheeks. The younger is soaked, despite his cover, and it takes barely a second for him to rush over, uncaring of the way he nearly trips over the curb because he can’t even believe what he’s seeing. He’s not wearing a mask, he remembers, and quickly tugs himself a little further away from the last couple people still out this late. He never lets go of Ten, both hands on his shoulders, assessing his condition with a worried gaze.

“You’re freezing, baby…” he begins, then realizes that’s not exactly what matters at the moment. “How did you get here?”

At this, Ten finally grins, a little shakily, but he would recognize that face anywhere. Sneaky bastard must have asked, and with that sweet, sugar-tea voice of his, he can get practically anything he wants with only a wink and a few choice words. “Johnny texted me,” he admits, something between a cough and a sneeze causing him to bring his elbow up to those perfect lips, stifling the noise. “He told me you guys were going on a late drive this week, and…” He shrugs, trailing off because Taeyong already knows this part of the story. It’s happening right now, and he’s the second half of the main cast.

“I do.” And he’s still staring so fondly at Ten that the younger thinks he’d rather just melt from that same tenderness than freeze out here in the rain. Taeyong sees him staring at the car, rather hopefully, and manages to  _ pick him up _ (it’s a wonder he doesn’t drop the umbrella) without a single warning. Bridal carrying his lover all the way to the other side of the car, he uses the keys to unlock this side, tugging open the door to set him inside. The heater’s been blasting the whole drive; it’s still warm, despite the car not being on.

Cobalt locks stick to his temple as he tries to figure out what to wipe his wet palms on, coming around the car again to slip into the driver’s seat. “Is that better?” he asks, softly, glad he had the sense enough to drop towels over these seats before they left. Ten practically beams at that, and he swipes both palms over the fluffy material before placing a hand over Taeyong’s. 

“Nothing is better than you,” he answers, in English, and while the line would usually be cheesy, it seems to fit. Maybe he’s actually come up with some decent words tonight. Ten relishes in the way Taeyong’s cheeks bloom like cherry blossoms, blush so much prettier because it’s caused by  _ him _ instead of the makeup. Reactions laid bare, and now more determined than before to get all five of them home, he allows the smile to slip out a bit, entertaining the idea of what will happen when they get back to the dorm as he shoves the key back in the ignition.

Doyoung’s going to lose his shit, he thinks. But the thought makes the curve of his lips widen, showcasing that cool-sunshine expression now as he continues down the road, only needing to drive maybe a minute or less before the parking lot comes into view. With a few more deft maneuvers, he settles into a spot, turning off the car once again as he pockets the keys a second time.

A brief question flits across his mind, and before he can stop himself, Taeyong asks, “Why did you come? I mean—with everything going on…the trip must have taken so long, and—”

Ten holds a delicate finger to the elder’s lips, eyes crinkling at the corners like one of those tissue paper flowers he’s seen Jungwoo make. He’s so much prettier than a flower, Taeyong thinks, but it’s not coherent. It never is, because no matter how many times Ten touches him—and in so many different ways—it always makes his heart flutter like a hummingbird in the ivory cage of his ribs. 

“Shh.”

Those same fingers are the ones that quickly weave themselves into soaking sapphire hair, gentle and secure, easing his lips onto Ten’s as a frigid, mocha-flavored kiss adds tongue. Swirling and delving between his teeth, dipping his feet into the waters of untamed passion Ten alone has dragged him into, Taeyong never feels like it’s enough—for the second he pulls away, he cups the nape of his lover’s neck, pleading silently for him to go on.

“I missed you,” he whispers, panting quietly, their foreheads touching, eyes still shut for fear that it could be a dream. 

They don’t want to wake up alone. Not after being away for so long.

Ten’s out of breath; the silence gives them both a moment to listen for the rain. Then Taeyong’s hand reaches out, grasping tightly to one so much colder than his own, barely pulling away as his lashes drift back to reveal doe eyes that stare right into the fragile coffee irises of his lover.

He squeezes Ten’s hand, and Ten does it right back. 

“I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me simping over these guys, they just own my entire life.


End file.
